


If I Could Say I Love You

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: After Kaji died, Misato was able to find love again.





	If I Could Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Venetian Snares song of the same name.

"Misato?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that Kaji died."

"Don't be."

"What?"

"I said Don't be."

"Could you be a bit more clear about that?, I'm kind of confused."

The older woman sighed.

"What I mean is that, It's not your fault that he died."

"It's not?"

"No, I don't think you need to worry about it."

"There's one more thing that I have to say, Shinji."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

The younger man smiled.

"Yeah, you too."


End file.
